Iannocia
Known for it's abundance of Snow-Elves and freezing temperatures, Iannocia is a wealthy city located in the Iannocian Plains in northern Vestya . It has an astounding military force but rarely has to use it for anything other than small orc attacks. History The true founding of Iannocia is unknown, as it was originally built as by the ancient Amnians before the other races came to live in Vestya. Once the Snow-Elves migrated there, they found Iannocia and instantly grew to adore the place. The Amnians welcomed the Elves with open arms, although some inhabitants are convinced that the Amnians are losing their grip on the city. The inhabitants of Iannocia knew the fittest were made to live so they began to train every civilian to survive the cold winters that they faced each year. The appointed leaders of the town were always the most fit to survive. Every year, a contest was held to see who is the best survivor in the city. The four most physically and mentally fit are declared the leaders. Anyhow, the more people heard about this town, the more people wanted to try their luck in becoming one of the four leaders. Basically sixty percent of the people living in Iannocia are just there to become the leader. North War Being a tragic loss for Iannocia, the North War cost Iannocia a handful of their land and many good soldiers. Greedy for land, Iannocia tried to take some land that they thought wasn't owned by anyone in Vestya (officially) that happened to the Elearian Wall, a large plateau that belonged to the city of Elendul. After 30 years of fighting, the Iannocians were pushed back to the Iannocian plains. The only thing stopping Elendul from completely taking control of Iannocia was a deal between the two cities that stated that if Elendul stopped pushing into Iannocia, the Iannocians would have to give them some land in the Iannocian Plains. This was the most destructive event in all of Vestyan history. Geography Iannocia is built just below the Iannocian Peninsula, a large peninsula in northernmost Vestya that is entirely made out of ice. The land is rather hilly and not the small amount of trees that grow there are all spruce trees that supply lumber for the city. Winter wolves, polar bears, arctic foxes, and many other animals roam the land around Iannocia. The winters are bitter and long and the summers or mild and cold. Farmers only have a small amount of time to grow crops during the summer so meat is one of the only options for food. People Most of the citizens in Iannocia are Snow-Elves and Amnians. Around 51% of the population are Elves, 32% are Amnians, 6% are Humans, 4% are Gnomes, and the final 7% is the rest of the races. Crime & Punishment Crime is not taken lightly in Iannocia. Not having a prison/dungeon established, those who commit crimes are put on trial. If you lose a trial, you are left defensless in the bitter wastelands outside Iannocia alone to die. It is rare that anyone survives in the Iannocian Plains without any supplies. Notable People * Fius Eryphin Trivia * Those who abide by Iannocia's laws are protected and treated with respect. Those who fail to follow the laws pay with their life... Category:Vestyan Cities